lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Finn Army: Monsters
Finn Army: Monsters is a platformer video game released for the Wii, PlayStation 3 (PS3), Nintendo DS (DS), Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U by Electronic Arts. The PS3, Wii, and Wii U versions are all ports of the same game developed by 1001 Spears, while the DS and Nintendo 3DS versions are separate games developed by AmnesiaGames. It is based on the animated series Finn Army, and stars Davis Finlay, his ally Larry Revere, and their enemy Storbert as they journey to nine different planets. The Wii U version was a North American launch title. It is also the first Finn Army game released in Japan (PlayStation 3 and Wii U versions), but was released under the title ''Finn Army ''(芬蘭軍隊 Fēnlán jūnduì), to mark it as the first video game in the Finn Army series to have a Japanese release. Gameplay Players have access to three playable characters during the game, Davis Finlay, SupeRevere (Larry Revere's alter ego), and Herbert Storbert, and must guide them through nine worlds. Four different types of game play have been incorporated into the game; flying, rampaging, racing, and platforming. Platform isn’t sections are similar to the LEGO video games and The Legend of Zelda series. During flying sections, the game sets obstacles, one in front of another, and the player must maneuver past them. In all cases, the game will tell the player which way to fly (up, down, left, and right). On the Wii U, the player uses the Gamepad's gyroscopic controls. The most common cases of this is when Finn uses his plane to attack a titanic Storbert. In rampage levels, the player controls a huge Storbert and uses superpowers and moves to knock down everything in their path. The player's laser beam strength is indicated by a bar on the right side of the screen, which refills after use. The Wii U version has a targeting system which allows players to use moves on a specified object by tapping and holding it with the stylus. Racing game play is the same as all other racing games; it is featured in both the air and the ground's game play, gas must be collected in order to keep the player's car running. The platforming game play is spread throughout the game, such as when Storbert must escape from a live Grindstone or when SupeRevere saves Old York from his bad form, ReFear. Plot Console (PS3, Wii U, Wii) Cowboys of Heck (Finn, Racing) - The first level features Finn. It begins with Finn landing on an uncharted planet. Finn beams down a hot rod and drives around the path for a test run. As Finn praises his victory, he finds his insurance in his underwear. Storbert then rams Finn, causing him to drop his insurance, which is carried away by the wind. With the help of Mr. Blue, Finn tracks down his license and challenges Revere to a race. After winning, Storbert plunges him again and damages his hot rod. Finn then searches for new hot rod pieces and kills a horde of hoodlums in his way. He then challenges Storbert and shows him whose the boss, only to be stabbed again, this time, by speedking Billy. Finn searches out for FTL Drives to outfit his motor so that he can challenge Gary to a final race. Finn is successful and is proud to be the speedking. However, he fails to notice a hole ahead of him and drives into the abyss. Dunanunununa, SupeRevere (Revere) - The second level stars Revere, who is a hero on a comic book planet where everyone is him. "SupeRevere" goes in pursuit of the antagonistic "ReFear." Along the way, he is repeatedly given advice by a mysterious character who contacts him via payphones. Halfway, he stops a steam engine from pushing a citizen and finds his missing clothing. Revere eventually challenges ReFear at his secret shrine and beats him in a lift contend. However, Revere fails to see a surprise attack coming from the henchmen. At the end of the level, Revere is tied to a starship by his adversary and launched into the stars, where he hits Saturn, with a ring from it falling to Comic World and trapping ReFear. Expand Stone '''(Storbert) - The third level features Storbert. He grabs a fragment of the Grindstone and shoots it with his Grow Ray. The coordinates of the gun are inaccurate, however and that causes the rock to overgrow and mutate into an alien boulder, who then takes notice of Storbert. Storbert, however, decides to duel it by becoming bigger, but the inaccurate ray only makes him the height of an average civilian, not enough to dwarf the rock. Storbert makes a run for it, carrying only his freeze gun. He is pursued by the rock through Old York, the Trading Estate, the Bee Station, the Angels' Arena, and finally through Downtown back to his outpoist. Along the way, he finds a window of opportunity to take inventory while the rock is sleeping. At the end, Storbert hides behind a stone formation and the rock passes by. However, he relishes about his victory and the rock notices his head. The rock makes a leap and squeezes Storbert. '''Hawaiian Bulldog Stomach (Finn) - Continuing off with when Finn drove over the trench, he wakes up from sleeping on his car. The vehicle then flips over and Finn falls off, entering a free fall through a long, narrow tunnel. He reaches the bottom of the tunnel and is consumed by an awaiting Hawaiian Bulldog. Although grossed out, Finn finds the inside of the dog to be fascinating. He encounters Grandpa McKinley, who is building a jet to escape the bowel of the dog. Finn decides to help and explores the area to find a tribe under attack by ticks. He rescues the Chief, several of his followers, and his wife (an owl). The Chief, however finds that his wife is ugly and gives her to Finn so he can use her to make the biplane fly. Finn also rummages through a trash mound for bits of gears. He then meets a scientist who is in a quandary because his honey power cells were stolen by the same ticks. Finn retrieves the cells (and witnesses the scientist's invention) and finds a propeller for the biplane. Finn and McKinley are ready to take off but their flight is cancelled due to tremors in the stomach. Finn heads to the anus to investigate and learns that a giant oven is causing pain in the dog's belly. Finn removes it and returns to McKinley so they can take off. As they are flying through the dog's throat, the dog closes their mouth, with Finn wondering if he can make it. Starfighter Skirmish '(Revere, Airborne) - Starting from his frightening fate SupeRevere suffered after his final encounter with ReFear, he is alive in space, still attached to the rocket ship. Finn must now control the rocketship while getting untied to the rocket. He flies through a wormhole and finds an advance base under bombardment by meteors. After untying himself, Revere mans the lasers and disintegrates the meteorites, obtaining blasters for his starship. Revere then advances to a level where he must shatter columns and energy gems to open entrance of a spaceship containing extraterrestrials and astronaut bees. He then gets out but must now explode an alien spaceship in the shape of a scrotum. Things go right and Revere returns to Earth but he does not know how to stop the shuttle and crashes into the Empire State Building. '''Revenge of the Huge Storbert Creature '(Titanic Storbert) - Storbert is lucky to have survived. He awakes to find the giant boulder sleeping beside him. As he sneaks away, Cali's alarm clock awakens the rock. Storbert sets the correct coordinates for his Growth Ray and makes himself monster-sized. The rock runs away, with Storbert in hot pursuit. As Storbert chases the rock, he devastates Old York in his wake. At one point, Storbert needs had to find a ticket to get into the Chinese Theater. Storbert also destroys boot camps, resculpts Mount Rushmore with his eyeball phaser, and overloads the power grid so he can get past the walls. He finds the rock hiding in buildings and crushes each floor to force the rock out. Meanwhile, at the end of the level, the Hawaiian Bulldog watches the carnage unfold until Finn and McKinley force their way through the dog's rear. Finn finds Storbert giant and the rock that was captured escapes his clutches and clings onto Finn's biplane. Enraged, Storbert pursues Finn. '''Creature from Old York (Finn, Airborne) - Finn avoids Storbert while coming up with a way to kill him. He flies through the city and hides in the sewers to confuse Storbert. Storbert angers and chases Finn in hot pursuit. Finn then engages Storbert in a construction site and shoots down targets to drop heavy loads through Storbert's teeth. Finn then goes onto mining the caverns. Storbert infuriates and continues to pursue Finn . After a long pursuit through the city, Finn engages Storbert again on a crane. Finn dismantles the pillar holding it up to make the tower unstable, causing it to fall on Storbert's groin. As Storbert agonizes, Finn feels bad for him and decides to give him a hand. This turns out to be a trap and Storbert catches Finn. Roof Rumble (Revere) - This level is the penultimate level. SupeRevere arrives from his last story and falls on the rooftop to find Gnat Man. They team up and now need to fight Huge Storbert to help Finn. In the first round, he must avoid his subjects and the vehicles that Storbert tosses at him. Next, he must avoid Storbert's nuclear mouth by throwing rocks at him, opening up antennas, and hiding behind them. After that, he must assemble an army by finding a way to turn on military searchlights. Then, he needs to find a way to crush Storbert's hands by attacking his subjects, making Storbert shoot rays at him to reveal buttons, and stepping on all of the pressure plates to loosen his grip on the skyscraper. Finally, he needs to catch up with a shrink gun to shrink Storbert. When he diminishes Storbert, they enter The Phantom Area and meet a urologist with a stoneface. Brain Fried (Racing, Airborne (Revere only)) - The doctor explains that the reason why they are here is because they all ate a rock, saying that the particular cleavage of the rock affected their cerebrum and caused to hallucinate that they are here. Finn then asks how he knows so much about rocks, and the stone responds, "Are you rarted?!?!" and strips his outfit off to reveal that he is the Grindstone. He then runs away and turns into a trophy. Finn, Revere, and Storbert chase after him and head into the final level, where they all race in a weird world to get out of their trance and catch the boulder, in which they argue about whose dream it is. If all the Bubble Sweets for a person have been collected, the player can access that character in this chapter. Finn is the only playable character that can be played if you do not have all of the seeds for either Revere or Storbert. Endings * Finn: Finn celebrates his success and overlooks his dream bubble to find out that it was an illusion. He pops out and brings the Grindstone to Roberto's Outpost, grinding the boulder into pebbles for his comrades. One veteran complains about slime on his rock and Finn cleans it but then notices that he, along with all of the customers, have tails. Finn then meows, implying that he is turning into a cat. * Revere: Patrick celebrates with a party at Roberto's Outpost, bringing the trophy with him. He goes to eat the rock, but it jumps out of his fingers and he chases it. It runs through the ingress, with Revere chasing it. However, he gets run over by a car, and dies. His soul flies out of his body, which turns out to be a cat. * Storbert: Storbert celebrates by building a rocky utopia and destroys Roberto's Outpost. But then the grindstone appears and says "You do not know my creed, do you? Trust no one!" A storm of titanic rocks appear and obliterate Storbert's utopia and rebuild Roberto's Outpost, with a huge boulder with cat ears landing on Storbert. Storbert responds: "Dagnabbit!", before dying. Aftermath Regardless of the ending, Finn wakes from the dream, Revere wakes from Finn's dream, and Storbert wakes from Revere's dream. The entire daydream was neither Finn's, Revere's, nor Storbert's, but rather... Bob's dream. After the credits, Bob wakes up to find Finn driving to work, a reference to Cowboys of Heck. Bob takes a walk around town. He sees Revere riding a mechanical bull in a way that a bed sheet on a clothesline in the background makes him look like a superhero, reminding him of Starfighter Skirmish. Bob passes by Storbert's outpost to find Storbert searching for a kidney stone. The way he attacks the table filled with containers reminds Bob of the Revenge of the Huge Storbert level. When Bob comes home, Finn shows him a chunk of dacite and says that Bob should not eat it or it will give him nightmares, guying him with it. He then walks into the galley and Storbert sees him devouring the stone. Storbert sees it talk, then the Hawaiian Bulldog storms through and mauls Finn to death, causing him to drop the rock and Bob to go to sleep. Items There are five regular items you can find in the game, these include: * Wads: Currency in this game, take this to the store and you can unlock pictures in the gallery, codes, difficulty levels for bonus games (and every single world in the game). * Seeds: There are two colors for the seeds, the orange ones (you need 27 of them to unlock Revere on the last level) and the blue ones (you need 27 of them to unlock Storbert on the last level). As you collect them, your character will make a comment that one would expect from either Larry Revere or Storbert. * Gas: Gas is essential in the flying levels. It is needed to keep Revere's rocket ship and Finn's biplane in motion. If the player runs out of gasoline, they only have a two-three second warning to collect more gas before they crash. * Hot Rod Parts: Hidden in the three workshops and are needed to fix Finn's hot rod (Cowboys of Heck). * Ion Drives: There are five Warp Drives scattered around the area. Finn needs them to upgrade his hot rod for the final race (Cowboys of Heck). * Detergent: Find 4 of these to make ReFear appear and challenge SupeRevere to a showdown (Dunanunununa, SupeRevere). * Clothing: Belongs to the naked Revere at the train station. There are five articles scattered around the city (Dunanunununa, SupeRevere). * Cogs and Blueprints: Storbert needs to collect five cogs and three blueprints to obtain a Seed at the end of each area (Expand Stone). * Bee Power Cells: Hidden in the scientist's workshops. Finn must find them so he can obtain an aircraft piece from the scientist (Hawaiian Bulldog Belly). * Megaphones: These allow Storbert to unleash his Super Burp, which breaks everything around him (Revenge of Huge Storbert). Abilities (Console Versions) Davis Finlay * Acrobat: Can swing across poles. * Tornado Punch: A spin attack that is Finn's main method of dealing with enemies. * Charge: A sprint attack that allows Finn to stab enemies using a sturdy viking helm, and can also be used to move quicker through the levels. * Grapple: A move in which Finn uses a grapple gun to move objects towards him, and swing onto platforms. * Body Pound: A downward attack in which Finn jumps and hammers his chest onto enemies to instantly kill them. Larry Revere * Acrobat: Can run across walls. * Spin Attack: Revere's simplest attack. * Sugar Rush: Revere runs into enemies while holding a candy lance to kill them, and can also be used to move quicker through the level. * Fire Breath: Revere blows a powerful blast of fire to take down his enemies. * Ground Shatter: Revere leaps into the air and plows towards the ground with his fist. * Super Sense: Only usable in "Dunanunununa, SupeRevere," Revere can sense where certain mechanisms are, thanks to a radar pointing him in the right direction. Herbert Storbert * Acrobat: Can walk on tightropes. * Freeze Gun: A special gun that shoots condensed ice blasts to deal with enemies or obstacles. It can also freeze the Grindstone for one second. Titanic Storbert * Punch: A basic melee attack. * Ground Smack: A supercharged slap to the ground, generating a shockwave. * Laser Mouth: Shoots an enormous laser beam out of his mouth that can destroy objects at long range. * Super Burp: An "Area of Effect" attack which generates a massive electrical vortex around his body that completely wipes out everything near him. Costs one Megaphone. Airborne Segments * Machine Gun: Fires bullets to destroy obstacles and kill enemies. Only available in the first part of the "Starfighter Skirmish" and all of the “Creatures from Old York” chapter. Racing Segments * Speed Burst (Cowboys of Heck, Final Race only): Pushes the car faster for a second. Development Developer 1001 Spears had a meeting with staff from EA during the 2008 E3 trade show. EA staff revealed that they had recently been getting closer with Nintendo and that Nintendo had expressed an interest in having a Finn Army game published on their consoles. 1001 Spears came up with many styles of play during development, one of which did not become part of the finished product; the First Person Shooter sections. These elements were considered but license holders at Cartoon Network disapproved of them to steer the game away from a T rating. Due to 1001 Spears developing their own middleware with a focus on providing cross-platform compatibility, the driving and platforming sections are the same for each console version of the game. The minigame controls work differently on certain versions of the game, the Nintendo console was the main focus of development. Extra development time was spent configuring the control methods for the Wiimote and the standard controllers used on the other consoles. The game was announced prior to the 2009 E3 show and was first shown to reporters at that event. A port to the Wii U was announced during E3 2011. The controls were completely reworked to fit the Gamepad's functionality into gameplay. Reception The game received average to positive reviews in addition to a couple of mixed ratings. Nintendo Power referred to the game as the "most ambitious and successful Finn Army game to date" in their December 2009 issue. Some positive aspects noted by reviewers about it included the variety in game-play, responsive controls on the Wii and PlayStation 3 versions, straightforward and solid level design, and the game's overall ambition, while negatives points included low poly graphics on the Wii version, overly long and poorly designed platforming and racing levels, and the occasional unresponsive controls for the Wii U port. Many reviewers also noted that the fictional world does not resemble Old York, as well as that the story and tone are much darker and more uncanny than the previous games, and that the game does not "feel" like a Finn Army entry. Aggregate Scores Review Scores Tropes * 2½D: "Expand Stone" is a two-dimensional side-scrolling level where you run across a straight track to escape the mutant Grindstone, jumping over pits and shooting obstacles and hostiles with the Freeze Gun in a Donkey Kong Country sort of way. * Acid Reflux Nightmare: It is revealed that the entire game is caused by someone consuming a rock before sleeping and that someone is Bob the Cat. Finn lampshades this slightly in the bonus cut scene, saying that "Don't eat the stone before bed; it'll give you terrible dreams!". * Advancing Wall of Doom: Storbert's first level, "Expand Stone" involves him running away from the titanic Grindstone. * Adaptational Badass: Finn goes from a cute cartoony man to an intimidating realistic variation of himself. * All Just a Dream: Of Bob's. * Ambiguous Ending: After his nightmares, Bob wakes up and strolls around town, observing his dreams play out in real life. Then, he returns to Finn's base and goes back to sleep. Or at least he attempts to, as he witnesses Finn being killed by the Hawaiian Bulldog, and passes out. This is never mentioned again. * American Kirby Is Hardcore: While the international box art depicts Finn having a committed look on his face, the Japanese box art is just a basic adorable face of Finn. * Annoying Video-Game Helper: Phone Man is an In-Universe example. ** Revere: "(To ReFear) You again! And there is that telephone again too! What the heck?" * Arson, Murder, and Jaywalking: Finn: I am inside a Hawaiian Bulldog! It's scary! It is gooey! It is... unexpectedly roomy. * Art Shift: Various levels are depicted in differing art styles; "Dunanunununa, SupeRevere" has a toon shaded comic book style, "Revenge of the Huge Storbert Creature" looks like an old kaiju film, and "Cowboys of Heck" is in a weird Diesel Punk style resembling Shane Acker's 9. * Ascended Extra: In the show, Grandpa McKinley only appears as a stereotype of elders. In the game, he is an aeronaut that helps Finn escape the Hawaiian Dog and battle Storbert. * Attack of the 50-Foot Whatever: In "Revenge of the Huge Storbert Creature", Storbert grows to one hundred feet tall and runs amok through Old York while chasing the Grindstone. ** Kaiju: What Storbert essentially acts as, though they play with it a bit by giving him a goal (tracking down the Grindstone creature) rather than making him thoughtlessly riot throughout Old York. *** Subverted during Storbert's first attempt to grow larger than the Grindstone. **** Storbert: "I am a giant! I am colossal! I am humongous! I am- (sees a man taller than him)... what!?" **** Man (unaware of the Grindstone): "Good day, chap!" **** Storbert: "I'll take it over nothing." (Bad News in a Good Way) * The Bad Guy Wins: Played for Laughs at the end of "StarfishMan to the Rescue". When Patrick (aka Starfishman) proceeds to free the starfish hostage from the rocket, Dreaded Patrick's minions knock him out from behind and instead, tie him up on the rocket. This is even lampshaded by Patrick as he's about to get launched into space. ** Revere: "You are my evil adversary, I am the hero! I am supposed to (rocketship launches) wiiiiiiin!" ** ReFear: "Phew, my archrival is dead. And Then What? Do the laundry? *** The ironic part is that the rocket ship plows through a ring from Saturn, which falls back to the planet and traps ReFear. So in hindsight, Revere still got a Karma victory. *** In Storbert's ending, he succeeds in building a Grindstone nation. For a second. * Big Bad: Storbert is made to look like one, when it is actually the giant Grindstone, at least in the final level. * Blow You Away: One of Revere's abilities in this game, which Blowfish, can be used to kill hostiles, spin fans, and remove posters. * Boss-Only Level: Revere's third level, "Roof Rumble" is this in its entirety. You battle Huge Storbert in a total of, not two, not three, but five phases. * Bread, Eggs, Milk, Squick: Finn breaks his fall by landing on that nice, soft, Hawaiian Bulldog. * Brick Joke: Storbet's story starts with him using an Embiggening Gun to grow the Grindstone into a boulder, kick-starting the main plot. In the intro to Brain Fried, when the doctor states that the events of the game are the result of someone eating a rock, Storbert states that he has eaten a pebble of it. * But for Me, It Was Tuesday: During Creature from Old York, Storbert states that Finn will "just be another story at anger management (Implied Death Threat)." In the end, his wish comes true. * Bystander Syndrome: At least one of these tropes came into play on why no one bothered to even consider helping Plankton when he was chased by the titanic Grindstone, let alone point it out. However, Let the Bully Win is why Han did not interfere and Bystander Syndrome is why the announcer and audience did not interfere. * The Cameo: Han watches Storbert get chased by the Grindstone. She is surprised. * Comically Missing the Point: At the end of "Revenge of the Huge Storbert Creature", Finn sees Storbert, who is 100 feet tall and holding the Grindstone, that there is something different about him. New haircut? * Darker and Edgier: It is the darkest Finn Army video game ever produced, having more Nightmare Fuel than others. * Dark Horse Victory: In "Brain Fried", when the'doctor establishes that there the events of this game is the result of someone eating a rock, Finn, Revere, and Storbert points out that they ate a rock recently and during the race, they battle over which one of them owns the dream. So, whose dream was it? Bob's. * Dash Attack: Finn and Revere can rush to stun armored hostile, move objects, and smash through walls. * Diesel Punk: Finn's first-level "Cowboys of Heck", where the structures are made of machinery. Finn himself takes on a weirdly realistic appearance on the track, as do Revere, Storbert, and Bob. * Disc-One Final Boss: Storbert is presented as the Big Bad in the levels Creature from Old York and Roof Rumble. * Dream Land: The whole game takes place in the dreams shared by Finn, Revere, Storbert, and Bob. * Dream Within a Dream: In every level intro, either Finn, Revere or Storbert wake up in order, this goes on until it was revealed to be Bob the Cat's dream. * Dreamworks Face: Finn on the international box art. ESRB Rating Descriptor * Rating Descriptors: Crude Humor, Violence * Rating Summary: This is an action/adventure game in which players assume the role of characters from the Finn Army television series as they attempt to find a sentient boulder. Players traverse environments, jump on platforms, and fight hostile characters. Characters typically use fists and ”body slams” to defeat enemies, although horns and lances are occasionally used as well. Enemies generally fall to the ground and fade away when defeated. Some sequences allow players to use Gatling Guns on a plane or starship to fire at targets; targets are usually non-living, but a giant and enemy spacecraft can be fired at. Rapid-fire gunfire and loud explosions can be heard, with frequent bullet-casing discharge depicted; these sequences are viewed from a third-person perspective. Another sequence involves the player (assuming the role of a giant) destroying various buildings to progress; panicking civilians can be stepped on and vanish into smoke. Military vehicles are also sent after the character; yelping sounds can be heard as they are destroyed. This game receives an E-10+ with a straight Violence descriptor—the high-end'' ''of the E-10+ rating category. Some sequences also involve off-color humor; a character that loudly belches to activate a superpower, characters exiting a giant creature from the buttocks. Ratings * ESRB: E10+ for Crude Humor, Violence * PEGI: 7+ for Violence, Fear * BBFC: PG (contains frequent fantasy violence) * CERO: B (12+) * ACB: PG for mild violence and themes * USK: 6 Trivia * The game was made on an estimated $1,000,000 budget. Category:Finn Army Category:Video Games Category:Finn Army: Monsters Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:E10+ Category:PEGI 7 Category:BBFC PG